El comienzo de un nuevo país de las maravillas Peter pan y Wendy
by Sakurako Kaoru
Summary: Han pensado como seria si Peter no hubiera crecido? Si se hubiera quedado con Wendy?. Aqui les traigo mi propia versión de lo que pienso que podría haber pasado :) espero que la disfruten
1. A primera vista un nuevo encuentro

**Introducción: El principio de un fin.**  
En cuanto a Peter, vio a Wendy una vez más antes de marcharse volando. No es que llegara a la ventana exactamente, pero la rozó al pasar, para que ella la abriera si quería y lo llamara. Eso fue lo que ella hizo. -Hola, Wendy y adiós -dijo él.  
- ¿te vas?  
-Sí. -Estarás bastante solo por la noche -dijo ella-, cuando te sientes junto al fuego.  
-Pues entonces ven a la casita conmigo.  
-¿Puedo, mamá?  
-Por supuesto que no. Te tengo otra vez en casa y estoy decidida a conservarte.  
-Pero es que le hace tanta falta una madre  
-Oh, está bien -dijo Peter, como si lo hubiera pedido sólo por cortesía, pero la señora Darling vio cómo le temblaba la boca y le hizo esta bella oferta: que Wendy se fuera con él durante una semana todos los años para hacer la limpieza de primavera.  
-Peter, ¿verdad que no te olvidarás de mí antes de que llegue la limpieza de primavera?  
Naturalmente, Peter se lo prometió y luego se alejó volando  
Michael creyó más tiempo que los demás, aunque se burlaban de él.  
Al año siguiente vino por ella. Pero un año después…  
-A lo mejor está enfermo -dijo Michael. -Sabes que nunca está enfermo.  
Michael se acercó a ella y susurró, con un escalofrío:  
-¡A lo mejor no existe tal persona, Wendy!  
Y entonces Wendy se habría echado a llorar si Michael no hubiera estado llorando ya…  
Entonces ella lo sabía… nunca volvería a verlo de nuevo, y se dio por vencida.  
De regreso a casa empezó a llover y comenzó a mojarse con la lluvia, su paso fue haciéndose más rápido, de repente choco hombro con hombro con el de un joven apuesto…  
-Discúlpeme-dijo mientras seguía su paso  
Wendy pensó que se parecía un poco a él.  
**Capítulo 1 A primera vista, un nuevo encuentro.  
**Wendy no dejaba de pensar en aquel chico tan idéntico a Peter, tal vez era un producto de su imaginación, tal vez había perdido la cordura, si … eso debía ser un reflejo de su retorcida mente que se quedó en el pasado, tal vez el parecido era una simple coincidencia.  
Al día siguiente Wendy llego normal a la escuela  
-Buenos Días Wendy- Dijo su estimado amigo Eliot.  
-Buen día- respondió y se sentó en su lugar.  
En eso llego la maestra, era anciana arrugada, una maestra muy cruel y siniestra que siempre llevaba consigo una regla en horas de clase.  
-Siéntense alumnos y guarden silencio- Mientras golpeaba el pupitre con su regla -Hoy ha venido un nuevo alumno, sean amables con el… ¿cuál es tu nombre muchacho?  
-Peter.  
Sabrán ya cual fue la sorpresa de Wendy al ver que aquel chico era idéntico al Peter que ella conoció, hasta el nombre era el mismo, el mismo cabello pelirrojo, aunque peinado, el mismo grosor de cejas, aunque era más alto, su misma voz, los mismos labios que provocaría una sonrisa de un niño.  
-Siéntate… mmm, por ahí en ese asiento de atrás  
-Gracias maestra  
-Ahora seguiremos con el tema anterior…  
Wendy lo miraba durante toda la clase, contestaba todo bien, no podría ser el mismo Peter, el Peter que ella conocía no había recibido en su vida estudios, no tendría un uniforme y menos uno tan aseado y arreglado.  
Cuando empezó el receso Wendy seguía mirándolo fijamente preguntándose si era el mismo  
-Wendy ¿vienes?- Pregunto Eliot  
-adelántense ustedes yo iré más tarde.  
Pero alguien más pudo notar la presencia de ese Peter, Slightly uno de los ex niños perdidos y el más grande que se encontraba en el mismo salón de Wendy, pero creía que estaba loco.  
Wendy se acercó para hablarle  
-Hola  
En la miro extrañada  
-¿Qué tal? – contesto con una amigable sonrisa.  
Era extraño, era la misma voz y la misma dulce e inocente sonrisa que tenía el de un niño.  
-¿Quieres que te enseñe la escuela?  
-Claro.  
Caminaron juntos mientras ella lo analizaba detenidamente.  
Eran los mismos ojos, el cabello, pero también era diferente, parecía que había crecido más y su manera de caminar… bueno que se puede decir sobre eso, Peter casi nunca caminaba.  
-Esta es la biblioteca, está llena de muchos libros  
-¿Qué tipo de libros te gustan leer?  
-De hadas  
-¿Hadas?  
-Sí, son mis favoritos, hay un hada en especial que me gusta su nombre es campanilla  
-… ¿Campanilla eh?...  
Wendy se extrañó la respuesta que dio Peter ante esto, ¿podría ser el mismo aun? …  
"Es cierto, campanilla nunca lo dejaría solo" pensaba ella  
Termino la hora de descanso y tuvieron que regresar a su salón  
Slightly pudo notar que Wendy llego con Peter, el sospechaba de algo.  
Después de clases todos salieron del salón, Wendy se fue como siempre en compañía de sus hermanos y de los niños perdidos, y alguien más también su amigo Eliot, El solía sostener a Wendy del hombro.  
Mientras caminaban, no pudieron notar que alguien más venía detrás de ellos.  
Wendy tropezó, antes de pisar la banqueta, en un charco de agua. Eliot preocupado le ofreció su mano para levantarla, detrás de ellos venia nada más y nada menos que Peter, que al ver caer a Wendy se echó a reír a carcajadas. Eliot lo miro muy enojado  
-¿De qué te ríes niño?  
Peter lo miro muy extremadamente y solo le soltó una sonrisa.  
Eliot indignado tomo a Wendy del brazo y la llevo jalando hasta su casa, Slightly volteo a ver a Peter, el solo lo miro con cara de desconocimiento y Slightly siguió su paso con los demás.  
Al llegar a casa la Señora Darling al ver a su hija empapada la metió enseguida a casa,  
-Muchísimas gracias Eliot por traerla  
-no fue nada señora.  
Y metió a Wendy a la casa, adentro mientras Wendy tomaba un baño, los niños jugaban y hacían sus deberos en eso Slightly pregunto  
-Vieron a ese chico que se rio cuando Wendy cayo al charco  
-¿Que tiene?- contesto John  
-No creen que se parecía a…- en eso Cubby se levanta y grita  
-¡Cómo puedes tan siquiera pensar en eso! ¡Él no es real el nunca existió!  
Desconcertados nadie se atrevió a negarlo  
-Es cierto que se parece un poco – agrego Michael.

-debe ser pura casualidad- dijeron los gemelos  
Slighty entendió que se sentían confundidos y cambio repentinamente el tema.  
-No yo quise decir, que parece ser una persona grosera, digo él se rio mientras Eliot sostenía a Wendy… si eso era.  
Pero aun es todo un misterio ¿De dónde apareció este misterioso chico y cuál es su verdadero origen? 


	2. Tras la pista de un chico misterioso

**Capítulo 2 Tras la pista del chico misterioso  
**La duda se encontraba ahí, Wendy no sabía qué hacer, paso otro día más con esta enorme pregunta  
¿Este y el otro chico son la misma persona?  
la misma pregunta pasaba a través de la cabeza de Wendy…  
Al llegar a la escuela se sentó como siempre en su lugar, voltio a ver a Peter que ya estaba ahí, pero el solo miraba su ventana, mirando su calle, en eso Eliot llego a su asiento y saludo a Wendy.  
En eso Peter voltio como si tuviera curiosidad de ver qué pasaba.  
La duda seguía ahí… Wendy tenía que descubrirlo, al sonar el timbre del receso Peter se fue echo un rayo  
-¿Wendy Hoy si me harás el honor de comer conmigo?  
-Eh? Lo siento Eliot tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.  
Y también se fue velozmente tras su pista.  
Lo siguió hasta la biblioteca, donde se encontraba hojeando los libros de cuentos, en eso, Wendy recordó que Peter tenía unas orejas puntiagudas Si podría ver detrás de su abundante cabello arreglado podría saberlo, entonces se apresuró a seguirlo pero en eso ya tenía que regresar a su salón,  
Al entrar Wendy al salón se pudo ver que a Eliot se le pinto una sonrisa en el rostro, pero en cuanto entro Peter su sonrisa desapareció.  
Al termino de las clases Peter se fue y Wendy decidió seguirlo  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-Lo siento, tengo que ir a otro lugar, Slightly dile a mamá que llegare más tarde.  
Y salió corriendo.  
Lo siguió mientras se escondía por los árboles y los postes de luz, también de unos cuantos autos hasta que se detuvo en una pequeña casa y entro. Después de algún tiempo salió, Wendy realmente estaba desesperada por saber quién era este joven, vio cómo iba por la calle, hasta que llego a un pequeño parque caminando, luego tomo asiento en una de las bancas, luego llego un anciano en bastón a sentarse con él, pero no era nada más ni nadie menos que un viejo maestro de la escuela ¿Qué haría Peter con una persona así? El anciano ya no miraba bien y caminaba muy despacio, Peter lo ayudaba a caminar. Llegaron hasta su casa y entraron. ! ¡La casa de Peter y la del profesor eran la misma!  
Luego Peter salió y grito  
-Ya puedes salir de ahí ¡- Mirando hacia Wendy  
-Lo supiste todo este tiempo?  
-Creo que eres una chica torpe para caminar jajá  
- ¿Así que aquí vives? ¿Con el profesor?  
-Claro, él es mi tío.  
¿Ya estará todo claro para este punto?  
-Vi que estabas viendo cuentos infantiles  
- Ah, ¿también viste eso?  
… silencio incomodo  
-Si estaba viendo, no sé porque pero me gusta todo ese tipo de cosas- puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se estiro  
-Yo, conozco muchos cuentos  
-Ah ¿sí? ¿Qué tipo de cuentos sabes?  
-Conozco el de la bella durmiente, la cenicienta…Las aventuras de Peter Pan  
-¿Peter pan? Como mi nombre  
-Si es un chico que le encanta tener aventuras y no crece.  
-¿No crecer? Eso suena interesante, eh? Tal vez podría ser yo ese Peter pan, rápido dime algo más de el  
-El… tenia orejas puntiagudas  
Se quitó el pelo de sus orejas y las toco, Wendy también pudo verlas  
-Creo que yo no puedo ser ese Peter Pan del que hablas.  
Ya todo era seguro, este no era el Peter que ella esperaba  
-Oh… ya veo  
-Algún día podrás venir a leerme algo de él , y de la cenicienta también  
-Claro, tengo muchos cuentos para leer  
-Perfecto, mañana después de clases está bien  
-Si estará bien  
-Bueno tengo que irme  
-Si , adiós.  
Después Wendy regreso a su casa, su padre le dio la regadiza de su vida, y no podría contarle cuentos a Peter por un largo tiempo, 


	3. La cuenta cuentos

**Capítulo 3 La cuenta cuentos.  
**Al día siguiente, Wendy estaba castigada, debía llegar temprano a casa después de la escuela, llego con sus hermanos y todos los chicos hacia la entrada, en eso Peter llego a su paso  
-¿Entonces, hoy después de clases?  
-Un hola seria agradable para iniciar- Peter ignoro completamente ese comentario  
-Entonces ¿sí?  
-Lo siento, estoy castigada, no puedo llegar tarde a casa en un tiempo.  
Entonces Peter la agarro de la muñeca y la jalo  
-Ven conmigo  
Mientras se alejaban de la escuela, Elliot logro verlos alejándose. Se fueron al parque cerca de ahí.  
-¡Suéltame!, me lastimas, ¿Qué crees que haces?  
-Tus cuentos  
-¿Qué?  
-Quiero oírlos, dijiste que no te dejarían ir después de clases, entonces ¿Qué te parece durante las clases?  
-Pero no de esta manera… Pero creo que ya no podemos regresar o se enteraran.  
-Bueno, cuéntame un cuento  
-¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?  
-No sé, cuéntame esas aventuras de Peter Pan  
-Bueno veamos… por dónde empezar  
-Por el comienzo  
-…Claro, bueno… Peter Pan vive en nunca jamás, es un niño perdido que tiene un hada como acompañante  
-¿Como las hadas que te gustan?  
-Sí, de hecho es mi hada favorita  
-¿Campanilla habías dicho?  
-Sí, es esa  
-¿Qué más?  
-Él le quito su tesoro al más temible de los piratas, el capitán Garfio, y le corto la mano y se la dio de comer a un cocodrilo  
-… ¿Y qué más?  
Wendy sentía melancólica, y no pudo seguir, tenía un nudo en la garganta.  
-Lo siento, eso es todo lo que recuerdo.  
-Qué pena mmm.  
En eso Peter recordó algo y saco algo de su mochila  
-Toma  
-¿Para mí?  
-Si lo vi y pensé en ti, era de mi tío cuando joven, es un libro de cuentos.  
-¿Y a él no le importara?  
-… no lo sé  
-Ay Peter  
-Jajá es broma, es todo tuyo.  
-No es gracioso- Wendy se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente  
-Bueno, creo que ya va ser hora de ir a la escuela  
-Peter… Acabamos de llegar, aún hay clases ¿qué tal si nos quedamos un rato más?  
Peter miro a verla tiernamente  
-… Claro  
Mientras tanto en la escuela  
-No puedo creer que se fuera con ese chico- Decía Elliot quejándose-Se lo diré, se lo diré a sus padres y ese chico me las pagara.  
-No lo hagas- contesto Slightly- Si lo haces, Wendy estará más tiempo castigada y no tendrá más tiempo para acompañarte por tus pastelillos, Por favor guarda el secreto, por ella.-  
Elliot enojado puedo ver claramente que tenía razón, y decidió guardar el secreto  
-Puedo hacerlo por Wendy, pero ese chico Peter… me las pagara. 


End file.
